Death Note Alternative Ending: Near Death
by Chrisb04
Summary: New ending to the Death Note and Lights teams are shocked and confused from what Near and Light has revealed.


Light kept on laughing uncontrollably to the point where they all saw Lights veins pop out, as if he was flexing his power. Near smirked . Touta was puzzled. "Why are you smirking! "We are going to die" Touta screamed in fear. "No need to fear Touta" Near calmly responded. "w-w-why?" Touta said in confusion, while he wiped his nose and mouth, with his sleeve, which was covered in dirt. The rest said nothing while they breathed heavily with their hearts punching through their chest. Near stood up casually and pulled a death note out of his shirt. He flipped through the book. The dirty, brown pages scraped against Nears thumb. Teru Mikamion, whose face was half covered by a shadow, looked on confused through the gap of the rusty old door. He throws the death note in a puddle and ran while his sweat dripped off his long black greasy hair. However, nobody noticed he disappeared. "Is that what i think it is" questioned / Light shook off his demented thoughts and finally spoke. "Nice Death Note you got there Near or should I say Mello. They all gasped and choked on the fumes that the pipes released. Mello takes a mask of Nears face off which reveals his tormented smiling face. Shuichi fell to his knees, creating an endless echo which rang his ears. "Mello?" "how did you get here?" "what have you done?" questioned Shuichi. Mello responded "if you can't beat them, join them. I faked my death with the help of Light. Light called me claiming that him and near is going to meet. So I hired someone to help me break in to the building. I saw that Near replaced the death note which was going to be used to kill you all. So I told Light which he then made a plan. I replaced all the guns to flash guns so don't try to shoot me because It won't work. Light gave up ownership so Ryuk could go back to the Shinigami realm so he could ask sidoh for his Death Note. Sidoh accepted the deal but with one condition that I will have to agree with the Shinigami eyes deal. I accepted and with no hesitation and I wrote near's name in the Death Note when he was asleep. I made a mask that looks exactly like near and put on a voice and it worked, you stupid fools!" He then reached into his pocket. Near's and light's team pointed a gun at him. They all shouted in sync "Take your hand out of your pocket and drop the Death Note". Mello grinned while his burnt skin peeled and fell off his face like snow flakes. "Why would I do that when in 13 seconds the guns in my bag will be against your head and squeezed in my will!" Mello informed them. br /Tears dropped from their soaking wet cheeks. They all kept their guns pointing at Mello. They were too distracted to realise that Light took a pin, out of his watch compartment, and pricked his finger to which he wrote on a ripped bit of a Death Note page with his blood. br /Shuichi: die of suicide by shooting himself with a gun from Mello's bag. Touta, die of a heart attack caused by fear after attempting to shoot himself with his gun. The rest of Near's and Lights teams would be killed by a gun collected from Mello. br /13 seconds was over. Shuichi walked over to Mello and collected a gun. Bang! Shuichi dropped dead instantly. The rest except Touta collected a gun from Mello and killed themselves too. Touta walked over a collected the last gun. He put the gun to his head. He pulled the trigger. . . A flag that says bang came out of his gun. Mello looked over in shock and confusion. Light laughed "don't trust anyone" Kira said. Mello instantly turned his head to Light. Bang! Mello looked back at Touta with a hole in his head and blood spilling out of the gap in the middle of his forehead. Touta dropped dead. br /"I won" light /Ryuk laughed. Kira throws Ryuk a fresh juicy red apple which was stored in his pocket. Kira walks over to Mello to collect his death note "Teru Mikamion Cause of death, claiming to the police he was Kira to then get the death sentence." br /Kira gave the Death Note back to Sidoh . Sidoh then went back to the Shinigami /"What are you going to do now?" Questioned /"Get control of the Shinigami realm". Replied Light while he looked Ryuk in his soulless eyes. br /Ryuk laughed. br /"Ryuk what happens when I die?" Kira Questionedbr /"You get sent to the Shinigami realm and get judged to see if you become a Shinigami or become reincarnated." Ryuk informedbr /"Perfect!" Light exclaimedbr /"huh" Ryuk /"Ryuk write my name in the Death Note!" Exclaimed Light.


End file.
